


lost in the abyss...

by ushiromiya_anne



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Angst, Biblical Reinterpretation, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV First Person, Theological Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiromiya_anne/pseuds/ushiromiya_anne
Summary: While the seven brothers resigned themselves to their respective roles in the realm of demons, where was Lilith during those times?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	lost in the abyss...

_“No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes...even if someday you are no longer yourself.._ _.I’ll_ _never forget you and I’ll always pray that you find happiness...always.”_

_The angel tearfully said as he gently kissed the forehead of a wounded young girl cradled in his arms._

_“I love you, ———…”_

_The girl’s body slowly dispersed into a flock of feathers before a gentle breeze came and carried them away towards the_ _horizon; leaving a beautiful trail as they were guided above, before disappearing completely in the moonlight._

 _From behind, two demons watched intently as the angel gazed towards the moonlit sky with drops of tears leaving his eyes._ _The demon; who clearly emitted an aura of greatness in his personage, suddenly gave a laugh as he went to the angel’s side._ _Whether it was out of mockery or celebration, it mattered not to the grieving angel, for he had already pledged his utmost life_ _and loyalty to this being in exchange for the young girl’s happiness._

_“Worry not, she will live happily.” The demon spoke in assurance._

_“She better be…” The angel replied._

_The demon placed a hand on the angel’s shoulder as if in an attempt to comfort and alleviate him from his pain, but the angel_ _only flinched at the action. Despite the rather unwelcomed response, the demon only smiled in return and walked away in_ _respect of the angel’s feelings._

_“Well then...I look forward to having you in our realm, o fallen angel.”_

* * *

There’s nothing to worry about anymore...for all is well and done; and I cannot fathom how grateful I am for everything. 

My life, my second life has been spent to the fullest; together with the man I love and our children. Thus, I will leave this world with no regrets left behind. 

Oh, my beloved...how I truly wish that I could join you up there. But I’m afraid that’s not possible. 

For I can no longer enter “that” place.

I’ve chosen to turn myself away from the promise of eternal life for I know that I’m undeserving of such, now that I remember what I’ve done and who I am...who “I” really am.

....

My dear brothers...are you all well? Will I have a place to stay, in the place wherever you are?

I want to rest, but I can’t. I’ve lost my way to paradise and...I seemed to be lost in the afterlife as well.

Someone...help me....

Someone...save me...

Someone...please...hear me..

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first fanfic here in AO3!! 
> 
> Apologies if it was kind of short (since this was meant to be a prologue of some sorts) but I’ll be writing much longer paragraphs and etc. in the upcoming chapters. Please look forward it!


End file.
